The invention is in the field of catalysis. More specifically, the invention pertains to catalytic hydrogenation processes and catalysts used therein.
WO-A-01/36093 describes nickel-iron-silica-alumina catalysts for the hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins. These and other prior art nickel hydrogenation catalysts have a low activity in hydrocarbon resin feed, in particular when the sulfur level in the feed exceeds 100 ppm. Accordingly there is a need for a catalyst and process wherein it is possible to obtain good catalytic activity in hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins at higher levels of sulfur.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a catalyst and process for the hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins, wherein this advantage is obtained. A further object is to provide a process for the preparation of such a catalyst. It is also an object of the invention to provide a catalyst suitable for the hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins which is cost effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,225 describes nickel-cobalt-silica and nickel-cobalt-copper-silica hydrogenation catalysts, as well as processes for hydrogenating monomeric aromatic compounds wherein these catalysts are used. Hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins is not suggested in this document.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,944 describes a cobalt promoted nickel catalyst supported on a refractory material and use thereof in the production of hydrogen containing or methane enriched gases. Like U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,225, this document also does not suggest the hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,351 describes a process for hydrogenating organic compounds, such as olefins, using catalysts comprising nickel, cobalt, copper, aluminium oxide and silica. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,351 also describes that such catalysts may be suitable for hydrodesulfurization processes. However, this document does not suggest hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins.
WO-A-2004/035204 describes a magnesium promoted nickel catalyst suitable for hydrogenation of unsaturated organic compounds, particularly fatty oils having a high sulfur content. WO-A-2004/035204 also describes a catalyst comprising nickel, silica, alumina and cobalt which is not suitable for said hydrogenation reaction. No suggestion is made in this document of hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins.
AU-B-66865/81 describes a supported co-precipitated catalyst from salts of aluminium, one or more non-ferrous metals of Group VIII and solid porous particles and method of preparation thereof. AU-B-66865/81 does not suggest the hydrogenation of hydrocarbon resins, let alone hydrocarbon resins containing sulfur containing compounds.